


Do It

by Griselda_Howl



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Choking, Coming In Pants, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Impact Play, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Might be OOC, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Smut, Spanking, Unsafe Sex, first time writing about the office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griselda_Howl/pseuds/Griselda_Howl
Summary: Now that Pam and Jim are finally dating, they have a lot of new discoveries to make. Short porn fic that I may continue to add on to, but can be read as complete with each update. (I.e., no ciff hangers or plot to speak of).Finally finished the show, whoo! Still set in some totally fuzzy time-line. Let's not worry about continuity; we're just here for the smut, okay?





	1. Coming in Pants

Over the years ( _years_ ) that he'd spent pining after Pam, Jim had conjectured about a great many things before he learned them about her, especially in the early days. He tried to guess silly things like what her favorite smell was, how organized she might keep her sock drawer, whether she liked to watch movies with lights on or off like in a theater. He would decide on a hypothesis, sometimes making private bets with himself, and then file it away until he managed to discover the answer.

One thing he never guessed was that Pam would be a little kinky.

After they finally ( _finally_ ) got together, and after they spent a respectable amount of time holding off on sex, the tension that had built and built through the years snapped. Jim insisted on their first time being slow and romantic, but soon they started fucking like rabbits. It was surprisingly early--maybe the sixth time they’d had sex--that Pam showed her wild side.

 

“Jim, Jim, _Jim_ ,” she chanted as she ground her hips down on his clothed erection, still trapped in his boxers and jeans.

He slid his hands out of her hair and down until they reached the swell of her ass and squeezed. Her short grey skirt was rucked up messily over her thighs, revealing light blue panties that did nothing to hide how wet she was. “Pam,” he whispered in her ear.

“God, Jim, you're so _big_.”

What little blood circulating above his waist managed to rise to his cheeks. He'd never slept with anyone who engaged in such direct dirty talk, and he felt simultaneously embarrassed and unbearably turned on.

“Jesus, your hands, your shoulders, your _cock_.” She punctuated the last word with a particularly hard thrust of her hips, and Jim moaned helplessly, struggling not to go off before they even got started. They'd only kissed roughly against the door for a couple of minutes before Pam backed him into the room and shoved him onto the couch, settling heavily over his lap. It couldn't have been more than five minutes of clothed rutting and kissing after that, but he was already way too close.

“Jim,” she murmured, licking the shell of his ear. “Want you to come.”

His dick throbbed in his jeans. “What?” His voice scraped out like it was made of gravel.

“Right now, Jim,” she insisted with a tone he never, ever heard her use outside the bedroom. “Come on, do it right now.”

He couldn't stop himself from bucking up to meet her movements. “Shit, Pam. I can't, we, you haven't--”

She bit his shoulder, hard. “I want it,” she moaned. “God, Jim, come in your pants for me, _now_ , Jim, right fucking _now_ , come in your fucking pants.”

And that was it, he was coming harder than he had in years, letting out sounds he would no doubt be mortified to hear if his blood wasn't thrumming so loudly in his ears, orgasm tearing through his body as his cock shot spurts of hot liquid under his clothes.

“ _Yes_ ,” Pam hissed. “Let me see, let me see.” She leaned back to admire the dark stain spreading rapidly over the fabric, seeping through at the top of the outline of his still-hard cock. “Fuck, yes, touch it, touch it.”

In a daze, Jim moved one hand off of her body to press down on his erection. She scooted back a little more, just barely perched on his knees, to give herself room to snake her right hand under her panties and rub herself desperately. Jim's cock was starting to relax, but he wanted to keep that enraptured look on his lover’s face, so he curled his fingers around the bulge, surprised to find that the outer surface of the fabric was sticky, like his come had actually shot _through_ the material. Each squeeze and stroke pulled small aftershocks of pleasure from his pelvis.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Pam groaned, and her body tensed in a way he'd come to recognize as a signal of her release. She rubbed herself through it, her hips undulating against the air. If he hadn't come moments ago, he felt certain he'd have lost it then whether she ordered him to come or not. “ _Jim_ ,” she sighed. She collapsed forward, pushing him back against the couch, and nestled her head on his shoulder. For a few moments, the only sound was their labored breathing.

All he could think to say was, “Wow.”

Pam jerked back to search his face, and suddenly she was shy again. “Wow? Like…” She chewed her bottom lip. “Like, wow that was nice, or wow that was… weird?” Her voice came out smaller and smaller.

“No, no, wow nice wow, not weird wow. Wow. It doesn’t even sound like a word anymore.” He chuckled nervously. “Wow. Wow, wow, wow.”

Pam started laughing, too, and Jim took in a grateful breath of relief. “Wow. Wow… Wow!”

“Okay, seriously, we’re gonna forget how to talk if we keep doing this.”

“You’re right,” she grinned. She kept smiling, but her eyes darted down to their joined laps. “Wow. Sorry! I mean, like, wow, I can’t believe you did that for me.”

“What? That I did… what for you?”

She blushed. “You know… in your… pants.”

He took in a sharp breath when she trailed a finger over the cooled wet spot. “Oh. Uh… yeah, well, um… you… _wanted_ me to, uh, you know… right?”

“Yes! Oh my god, this is so _weird_ , I’m sorry Jim, it’s so weird!” Even hidden by her hands, he saw how flushed her cheeks were.

“No, Pam, it’s fine. Not weird. This is how all the kids do it these days.”

“ _Jim_ ,” she groaned in embarrassment.

“You’re adorable, you know that? You talk a big game while we’re at it, but now…” He bumped his nose against her knuckles. “Come on, you said the word ‘cock’ in my ear a few minutes ago--and I loved it,” he rushed to add at the dismayed sound she made. “So just talk to me. Is this your thing or something?”

Pam peeked out between her fingers. “It’s… one of my things.”

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow.

She gave up on hiding and rested her hands on Jim’s shoulders. “Um… Yeah. Sometimes I… like certain things. Like watching certain things.”

“Like guys coming in their pants?”

“ _Jim!_ ” she squeaked.

“What?”

“You can’t just _say_ stuff like that!”

He brushed a stray curl of hair behind Pam’s ear. “Why not?”

“It’s embarrassing!”

“Well,” he huffed dramatically. “Life is embarrassing. But this is _fun_ embarrassing.”

Pam looked at him skeptically.

“Seriously, I’m not freaked out. I mean, look. It’s pretty obvious that I liked it.”

“Yeah,” she mumbled happily.

“Although… it’s less enjoyable after it… settles, so, um--”

“Oh! Right! Ugh, sorry, I’ll…” she scrambled to stand so that he could get up.

“No, no, it’s okay. Listen, I’ll be right back, okay? Right back. Meet me in bed?”

She nodded, and he kissed her nose. He headed for the bathroom and flipped the light.

Jim hadn’t imagined he’d see his reflection like this again after he passed the age of 14. The man in the mirror had wide eyes, outrageously ruffled hair, and a huge stain over his crotch. He gave himself the same expression he showed the cameras so many times, the one that said “what can you do?” and quickly unbuckled his belt. He pulled his jeans and boxers down at the same time and grimaced at the strange sensation on his sensitive skin and the sight of the mess. It took several tissues to get things under control, which made him laugh, and it wasn’t until after he washed his hands that he realized he didn’t have anything to change into. He couldn’t go out there with his sweatshirt and no bottoms, but going naked would be weird, too, with Pam fully clothed. He settled on shucking the top and wrapping a towel around his waist.

Pam laughed when he entered the room.

“Something funny there, Beesly?” He propped his hands on his hips and gave her a withering look. A look that attempted to be a withering look, anyway. It apparently just made her laugh harder.

“We’ve had sex multiple times, but you’re wearing a towel in your own apartment in front of me.”

“Yes, well. There are protocols to be followed, you know.”

“Just get over here.” She patted the empty space beside her on the bed.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“So…” she said slowly when he settled in.

“So…”

Her fingers fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

“Okay,” Jim started decisively. “Let’s just talk about stuff, yeah? No big deal. We’re both Very Serious Grown-Ups.” She giggled at his tone. “So you liked watching me go off in my pants. Usually girls _don’t_ go for premature ejaculation, so that’s pretty cool, actually.”

She bumped his shoulder. “It wasn’t premature. It was exactly when I told you to.”

He hummed in agreement. “Is that another thing you like?”

“What?”

“Telling people what to do. In bed. Or on the couch, in our case.”

“Um… yeah. Not always, but sometimes.”

“Okay.” He gently eased one of his hands under hers. “Cool. Well, I liked it. Assertive Pam was really sexy.”

She twined their fingers together. “Yeah?”

“Definitely.”

“I think… I think Obedient Jim was sexy, too.”

“Ohh, obedient, huh?” He kissed the side of her head affectionately. “I can do that if you want.”

“Really?”

“Sure. Why not?”

“Well… it’s… weird.”

“Pam, I love you. I don’t care if you have a kink for coat racks. Actually, let’s do this: what’s the most ‘out there’ kink you have?”

“Jim…” her fingers tightened against his.

“It’s okay, trust me. Okay, I’ll tell you one of mine.”

She looked up. “One of yours? You have, um, things, too?”

“Sure I do. I’ll tell you one. And it’s okay if you don’t like it--we don’t have to do it, I just want to be open with you, you know?”

“What is it?”

He took a deep breath, trying not to show how nervous he felt. “Lingerie.”

She looked thoroughly confused. “Like… lacy underwear and stuff? Don’t most guys like that?”

“Well, yeah, but… I also like to _wear_ it. Sometimes.”

“Oh. _Oh_.”

“Yeah.”

“Wow.”

“So? Weird?” He couldn’t figure out how to read the expression on her face. “Do we have to break up now?”

“Oh, no, Jim, of course not!” She squeezed his hand and craned her neck up to kiss him. “That’s… really hot, actually. Wow. I never thought…”

“Okay, so your turn. Weirdest thing, lay it on me.”

“Jim, I can’t just jump to the weirdest thing.”

“Okay, then just tell me any of them.”

“Well…” she started fidgeting again. “I like to… Oh my god, I can’t do this.”

“Sure you can. Pick anything.”

“Um… this might gross you out.”

“My brain is going to the darkest places I can think of, so I’m prepared,” he joked.

Words all blurring together, Pam rushed out, “I kind of have a thing for feet.”

“Oh, that’s not gross. Lots of people like feet.”

“Really? You’re really not… freaked out?”

“No, I’m really not.”

“Wow.” She scooted closer to him so that she could lean her head on his shoulder. “This is weird. Us dating is... weird.”

He rubbed his thumb back and forth over her hand. “Yeah. We've only known each other for years.” _Years_.

She laughed. “I know, but... we've never known each other like _this_.”

“True,” he assented. He drew their joined hands to his lips to kiss the back of her hand. “So let's get to know each other.” Then he employed his dramatic voice to say, “Tell me about your childhood.”

“Well, I always liked starting fires,” Pam deadpanned.

Jim squeezed her hand. “Go on.”

He couldn't stop smiling.

 

 


	2. Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They discussed this first, but that isn't what we're here to read, is it? If I add more chapters and ramp up the kink, I might include bits of talking/negotiation, but for now, hope you enjoy the porn!

“You've been a very naughty girl, Pam.”

She rolled her eyes. “Jim, you're ridiculous.”

“What? Isn't that what I'm supposed to say?” He grinned. His expression showed he knew full well that he was being a ham. “You won't behave, so I'm just going to have to bend you over my knee. For your own good.”

“Fine,” she huffed through a smile of her own. Then she crossed her arms over her chest defiantly, the pose making her breasts strain against the tight pink button-up she wore. “But you'll have to make me.”

Jim's eyes went dark, and in two large strides, he crowded into her space and grabbed her wrists. His fingers squeezed so firmly that she felt her own pulse thumping under her skin. He kissed her neck, softly at first, and then bit at the skin close to her ear. “If that's what you want,” he whispered. She was momentarily confused when he released her hands, but seconds later he scooped her up in his arms. She hadn't noticed he was so strong, and the way his muscles flexed as he sat on the edge of the bed and manhandled her onto his lap sent a surge of heat between her legs.

“Look at you, Beesly,” he murmured. “Dunder Mifflin's receptionist, always so quiet and professional at her desk, bent over my knees with her ass in the air.” One of his large hands smoothed its way up the back of her thigh to tease at the edge of her taut white skirt.

“Jim,” she breathed, and whatever words she might have said died in her throat as his hand suddenly slapped down on her, right at the junction of her thighs.

“No words, Beesly. Not until I say.” He rubbed her skin gently to soothe the first sting. “God, I love your ass.” She shivered at how rough his voice came out, how his gentleness subsided. The hand that slapped her started groping at her flesh, squeezing and kneeding. His free hand snaked over her back until it reached her shoulder. Another slap landed squarely on her left cheek, and she bit back a cry.

“No words, but you can make noise,” he said, a smile in his voice. “Make some noise for me, Pam.” 

She drew in a sharp gasp as another slap landed, this time on her right cheek, this time harder. And this time, there was no soothing stroke. Jim's hand tightened on her shoulder, keeping her steady, and his other hand came down again,  _ hard _ . She bit her lip and felt tears spring to her eyes.

“That's all, Beesly? I don't think you're appreciating your punishment.” He squeezed her burning backside, maybe hard enough to bruise, and oh, that was a new feeling, the dull throb of the surface of her skin coupled with unforgiving pressure. “Guess I need to be rougher. I'm gonna pull your hair,” he rumbled in a tone full of gravel. She knew he was announcing it to give her time to stop him, and she simultaneously felt an immense fondness for him and a surge of defiance.

Jim wasn't bluffing. The way he raked his fingers up her scalp and tangled them in her hair was anything but tender. He yanked her head back, and, at the exact same moment, slammed his palm onto her ass so forcefully that she would have tumbled to the floor if he wasn't holding her, and she actually yelped at the sharp stab of pain. Only the angle of her head kept the new flood of tears from spilling over her lashes.

“Oh, there we are. Maybe I'll make a good girl of you yet,” he cooed. “But I'm tired of these clothes.” Slowly, he dragged down the zipper on her skirt. His pants were so tented now that she felt his erection dig into her side. And then her heated skin met cold air as he tugged her skirt down. “No panties?  _ Naughty _ ,” he husked. “And...” Pam shivered when he ran his fingers over her skin and sighed when they dipped lower. “Fuck, you're so wet. Holy shit,  _ dripping _ wet.” It was true; without her skirt to catch it, the mess between her legs started sliding down her thighs.

“Ah!” She released a strangled cry at the sudden slap of her bare skin.

“Damn. That left a hand print. Think it'll bruise?” He squeezed her again, making her muscles twitch, and then he slid one long finger inside her body. “Gonna hurt while you sit at your desk tomorrow. You're gonna think about it all day.” The finger was joined by another, and he pulled her hair again while he pistoned them in and out. “What do you think, Beesly? Ready for my cock?”

Pam's hands tightened uselessly around air, and she couldn't stop herself from rocking backward onto his fingers.

“Speak,” he growled. He roughly pulled out his fingers and slapped her again. The tears finally flooded her face.

“Yes!” Pam groaned. “I'm ready!”

He released her hair and rubbed her skin in what was probably supposed to be a calming way, but after so many strikes, it hurt to be touched at all. And she _loved_  it. Every spark of pain shot more heat between her legs. “Good girl,” he whispered. “On the bed, hands and knees.”

Pam clambered shakily to her feet. Concern flashed across Jim's features for a moment at the sight of her face. “Wait.” He brushed her tears away with his thumbs and leaned forward to kiss her. “Okay?” he whispered, barely audible, as if he was afraid to break the air between them. Pam nodded, tears still flowing in response to her throbbing backside. Jim's face became impassive again. “Take your shirt off.”

Her fingers trembled, but she managed to pop each button free and rolled her shoulders back so that the shirt slid off her arms and whispered to the floor. Jim didn't scold her when she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra unordered. 

“So beautiful,” he murmured. His hands glided up her slender waist to cup her breasts and squeeze, thumbs grazing her peaked nipples. She closed her eyes as he rolled them between his fingers. “Okay, sugar, bed.” He rose to his feet so that Pam could climb onto the mattress. She did her best to sway as she crawled forward, poising her ass high in the air. “That's my girl.”

Pam heard the clatter of his belt buckle being undone, the zip of his fly. And then his hands were on her again, grabbing rough handfuls of her aching ass. She felt the soft fabric of his shirt brush her skin. “Put your legs together,” he said as he slotted his throbbing dick between her thighs, not quite breaching her lips.

She clenched the sheets in her fists. She could actually feel his pulse once she'd squeezed her legs around his cock, and a whine passed her teeth at the sound of Jim's moan. “Fuck,” he grunted, grasping her hips and starting to thrust, his cock sliding wetly just under her core, rubbing her clit on every stroke. He leaned over her body and bit her shoulder. “Gonna fuck you so hard you scream.”

Pam let out a full-bodied moan, unable to stop even if she wanted to. He sucked at the bite, no doubt leaving a mark, and then straightened up again to line up his cock. In one smooth motion, he sheathed himself in her pulsing heat. “ _ Pam _ ,” he moaned. His hips pressed flush against her, sparing a moment to let her adjust to the intrusion, and then he was thrusting, hard and fast. She grasped the sheets tighter and tensed her thighs to keep from falling forward. “Fuck, Pam,” he rasped, and then, cock spreading her wide, he cracked his hand down with brutal strength over her right cheek, and she shrieked against the bed. The impact made his thick cock feel even bigger in her body. She'd never been so wet in her entire life.

Jim was breathing hard, his hips jerking impossibly faster. “Touch yourself, Pam,” he growled. She propped her head against one arm and stretched the other under her to rub desperately at her swollen clit. “Tell me, Pam. Tell me when,” and she knew without looking that he was gritting his teeth, struggling not to come first. Even like this, Jim's skin slapping loudly against hers, his left hand pressing her face into the mattress, his right yanking her pelvis back to meet his thrusts, she felt powerful from the way her body was making him lose control. Her fingers worked faster, pressed harder, and when his palm landed the cruelest hit yet, she came with an honest-to-god shout barely muffled by the sheets. Jim followed right after, slamming deep into her with every pulse of his cock, some of his come pouring out to join the slick on her thighs. Finally, his movements slowed. He slid in and out a few more times before pulling free and collapsing onto the bed beside her.

“That  _ was _ the sound of you coming, right?” he asked, breathing hard.

Pam laughed. She felt boneless, the surge of her orgasm temporarily drowning out the pain. “Yes, Jim. Fuck.”

“I agree.”

They lay in silence for a minute, struggling to catch their breath. “So...” Pam started shyly. “You liked it?”

Jim wheezed out a laugh. “I  _ loved  _ it. I didn't...” he reached over and grabbed her hand. “I didn't hurt you too much, did I?”

“No,” Pam assured and squeezed his fingers. “It was perfect. God, I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow.”

He turned his head to look at her with so much love in his eyes she thought she might melt. “Worth it?”

Pam smiled. “Fuck yeah.”


	3. The Aftermath of the Snowball FIght

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else think Jim with blood on his shirt is hot as hell? No? Just me?
> 
> Well, here's a chapter about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said I would write a fic about Pam/Other? I promise I’m still going to do it, but this idea got stuck in my head, so I wrote this first. 
> 
> WARNING: Here there be s&m. They are roleplaying, the entire thing is consensual, and they check in periodically, but the fantasy itself might be a little intense. As part of the consensual fantasy, Jim will say “No” several times in various ways, so if this bothers you at all, please skip this chapter. 
> 
> A likely unnecessary reminder: we are in fantasy land. If you kink it up IRL, obviously you need to have calm, serious discussions about kinks and boundaries before engaging in them (not in the moment like these two do), and choking just isn't safe.

Jim was funny, clever, confident, but not confrontational. Jim was strong, but he didn't fight with his fists. He didn't raise his voice. He was mild-mannered and kind.

So when Dwight turned a snowball fight into a one-sided war, Jim had no idea what to do. As it turned out, Pam did.

“Get behind me,” she muttered, like they were in some action movie and he was the damsel in distress. What he was, was scared shitless, so he did exactly as she said.

Pam brandished her purse like a weapon, walking slowly yet purposefully into the hellish army of snowmen. When they approached the first one, she swung the purse and knocked the powdered head from its round body. No Dwight.

They gradually made their way forward, Pam leading the charge and Jim following close behind. He scanned for his nemesis in the dark and thanked gods he didn’t pray to when they finally made it to the car. 

“Finally,” he breathed out once they got into the car. “Oh, wait--” he whipped around to see if Dwight was hiding in the backseat, but the coast was clear. “Seatbelt, I’m gunning it.”  
“It’s okay,” Pam said firmly. “No more snowballs now, Jim.”

That word, snowballs, brought it all into perspective suddenly. He let out a laugh that wasn’t entirely stable. “I’ve been losing it over a snowball fight. Jesus Christ.”

Pam put a hand on his shoulder soothingly. “Well, it was really more of a snowball assault. We definitely need to get you ice when we get home.”

*-*-*-*-*

True to his word, Jim got them home in record time, and once they got into the house, Pam rushed to get an ice pack. When she found a bag and filled it with ice, she turned to face Jim. Her eyes went wide, her lips parted, and she breathed in a tiny gasp.

“Pam? What… what the hell?” He narrowed his eyes at her, searching her expression. She almost looked…

“Nothing! Here, ice. You should put ice on your nose.”

“No, wait, you're… why were you looking at me like that?”

She held out the bag helplessly, clearly embarrassed. “Like what?”

Jim grabbed her hand with a solid grip that made her meet his eyes. “Like you wanted to… you know. Pam, do you like this?”

“No! Jim, I love you! Of course I don't like you being hurt.”

“But it turns you on. Doesn't it?” His eyes went wide at the sight of a blush rising to her cheeks. Slowly, he glided the fingers of his free hand over his face until he found a tiny spot of fresh blood still oozing from his split lip. He sucked the bloodied finger into his mouth, and Pam gasped, louder this time. “Holy shit,” he whispered.

“Jim,” she whined helplessly. “I'm sorry. I swear I don't want you to be hurt--”

“It's okay.” He pulled her close to him and rubbed her arms comfortingly. “I don't get it, but it's okay. You know what? I don't care. If seeing me beaten up turns you on, then at least one good thing can come out of this horrible day.”

“Jim, please.” He hated how sad she looked. “I'm really sorry. I can rub your shoulders, and--”

“I'd rather you rub something else,” he said in what he intended to be a sexy voice, but probably came out just raspy. “Oh my God, that was a terrible line. You should hit me for that one.” Pam’s eyes went huge, and her tiny throat bobbed as she swallowed. “Wow. You want to hit me? You're really kinky.”

“Jim…”

“Seriously, I'm fine with this.” he guided one of her delicate hands to the front of his pants where he was starting to get hard. “See?”

“Wow.” She blushed. “Do you like it, too?”

He shrugged. “Not sure. I like how much you like it.” Then he leaned down and kissed her tenderly. “Let's do it.”

“S-safe word?”

Jim cocked his head for a moment. “Dwight?”

She laughed. “That definitely works.”

“Okay. So let's do it.” He led her to the bedroom.

The second they passed the threshold, Pam turned aggressive and pushed Jim onto the bed.

“You like me bloody, yeah?” He asked, grinning up at her. “Do you like it when I look scared?”

Pam froze on top of him. “You're really okay with this?”

He rolled his hips up to remind her of his obviously enthusiastic erection. “Very.” His instincts about what she would like had all been right so far, so he kept following that trail. He lifted his arms to rest above his head, palms up, wrists crossed as if they were tied, and did his best to look afraid. “Pam,” he mumbled. “Please don't hurt me.”

“Oh god, Jim,” she moaned. She ground her hips down and stretched forward to pin his offered wrists. “You're really okay?”

He nodded. “I'll tell you if I'm not. Do what you want. Hit me. Fuck me,” he begged. 

She moaned again, and the sound turned into a growl. Pam sat back up and gently tapped his cheek with the palm of her hand, a question in her eyes. He nodded before turning his head slightly, feigning nervousness.

Pam slapped him hard across the cheek.

He thought he was prepared, but the breath left his lungs. His face stung from the blow. The tears that pricked the edge of his vision were very real. Parts of his face were still tender from all the damn snow balls, and he wondered if there would be bruises in the morning. He kind of hoped so. “Pam,” he called feebly.

“Shut up,” she answered lowly. Another slap landed on his other cheek. It would definitely bruise, and shit, apparently he was into this. “Take off your shirt.”

Jim's hands shook as he worked the buttons. Pam tugged her own shirt over her head, tossing it on the floor, and made quick work of her bra. Jim thought he wasn't doing too badly for a guy who'd been pelted by snowballs all day, but his wife grew impatient when he still hadn’t finished with the buttons and ripped the shirt open. 

“Oh, Jim,” she breathed softly. “You're bruised.”

“Yeah?” His cock ached in his pants. “Touch them.”

Pam's slender hands danced over his chest, slid down his ribs, and pressed down. Sharp pain blossomed under her touch, and he was surprised by the groan that escaped his throat. “Pam, it hurts.”

Suddenly, she climbed off him, and for a moment he worried he’d done something wrong. But a second later, his pants were being ripped open and yanked down. His hard cock bobbed in the cold air. He gasped when Pam bit his thigh harshly. “Pam, please.”

She bit his other thigh, surely leaving teeth marks. “What do you want, Jim?”

“Anything.”

Pam squeezed the muscle where she'd bitten him, and he cried out at the pain. “You want me to hurt you?”

Yes, he thought. “No. No, Pam, please--”

She cut him off with a swift smack against his right hip. “I have to, Jim. Do you have any idea what you do to me? Any idea how hard it is to focus when you spin around in your chair with that smile on your pretty face?” She licked slowly up the length of his hard cock, then started mouthing at the sides while she pressed down on his leg with bruising strength. He fisted his hands in the sheets and fought the urge to pull away. It seriously hurt.

“I know, baby.” He must have said it out loud. Pam rubbed soothing, gentle circles over his newest bruise. “I just can't help it.” The nails of her other hand raked down his side.

“Fuck, Pam, please. I'll do anything.” He wasn't sure what he was even asking for.

“Watch,” she growled. He lifted his head and once their eyes met, she took him into her mouth. 

Jim groaned and threw his head back. 

Another slap fell on his hip. “Watch,” she repeated.

Dutifully, he propped his head up to look at her. The intensity of her gaze made him shiver, and his toes curled as she sucked him back into her mouth. She pressed her thumb into one hip bone while she went. It was a dull pain, muted by the pleasure of her tongue swirling over his skin, her throat just touching the head of his cock on the downstroke. His breathing picked up, but there was no way he could come while she kept him in a state of low level pain. It was a torturous combination; the deeper she pulled him in, the harder she sucked, the rougher her hands became when they danced from bruise to bruise. By the time she had his length all the way down her throat, he was letting out strangled cries of equal parts pain and pleasure.

“Oh, Pam, it hurts,” he panted again, tears tumbling over his eyelashes. 

She released his cock with one last strong suck and then climbed on top of him. With great tenderness, she kissed his tear-stained cheeks and bleeding lips. “Still okay?” She whispered.

“Yeah,” he whispered back. “Can I suck you, too?”

Pam gasped. “Yeah. Yeah, yeah.” She rose up enough to wriggle out of her panties and skirt, then crawled higher until her knees settled on either side of his head. One hand reached behind her to keep balance against his chest, and the other threaded through his hair. “Lick,” she commanded as she lowered herself onto his mouth.

Jim obeyed, tongue eagerly straining up to swipe over the deliciously smooth skin of her labia. She rocked against him to guide his tongue where she wanted it. Even though she wasn't actively hurting him now, every little injury ached and buzzed with energy. 

“Suck,” she ordered, pressing her clit between his lips. He gladly complied, closing his lips over her and applying gentle suction, simultaneously pressing the tip of his tongue against the nerves. “Fuck, Jim,” she sighed. The hand in his hair tightened and started to pull. There it was, pain again. He couldn't hold back any longer and gave in to the desire to hold her hips.  
He expected to be punished for it, but she just continued rolling against his wet mouth. She was so warm, so hot. He hummed, knowing how much she loved the sensation. 

“Good boy,” she praised. Then she tugged hard on his hair, pulling him away. “Gonna fuck you now.”

His cock twitched in anticipation. “Yes, please, yes.”

She shuffled back down on the bed and poised her hips over his. Slowly, maddeningly slowly, she sank down onto his cock it was buried to the hilt. “Yes,” she hissed. She rolled her pelvis back and forth a few times before starting up a fast rhythm, rising up and down. “Take it. Take it, Jim,” she moaned.

She kept thrusting, and Jim wanted to reach up to touch her bouncing breasts, but he didn’t want to accidentally take her out of the dominant headspace. After a couple of minutes he was getting close, and it looked like Pam was, too. He started to reach between her legs, but had a thought. 

“Pam,” she didn't cease her movements. “Please.” He guided one of her hands up to his neck. “Don't choke me.”

Her mouth fell open in shock. Then her fingers closed around his throat and squeezed, and he desperately fought his looming orgasm. This time he gave in to his desire and reached down between them to rub her clit, and a minute later, she arched her back and came with a shout, hand clamping down hard enough to make black spots creep into his vision. Somehow, he found the strength to thrust up a few more times and came harder than he ever had in his life.

“Jim? Jim?” Pam's voice held a note of panic. 

“I'm fine,” he insisted through gasps of air. 

“Oh my God, I shouldn't have done that.” She kissed his neck softly and started inspecting him. “What day is it?” She pulled up on one of his eyelids, presumably to check his pupils. 

He couldn't help but laugh. “Pam, I didn't even pass out. It's Tuesday.”

She kissed his lips. “Still. I'm sorry. Next time I won't actually squeeze. Um, that is, if you want to…”

“I definitely want to do this again.” The aftershocks of orgasm were still ghosting through his body. “It was incredible.”

“Yeah?” She asked shyly. In the aftermath, it seemed all her displays of dominance were gone.

“Hell yeah. I guess this makes me a masochist, huh? Who would have thought.”

“Definitely not me. I figured you'd be pretty vanilla, honestly.”

He ran his hands up and down her sides. “Well, I didn't peg you for a sadist, Beesly.”

“Well…” she hid behind her hair. “I'd never want to actually hurt you, you know.”

He tucked her hair behind her ear. “I know. But I actually liked it a lot.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It's hot seeing you all dominant.”

“Yeah?” She smirked. “How do you feel about toys?”

“Like whips and chains?”

“If you're up for it. And paddles. And collars.”

Jim squeezed her hips affectionately. “Bring it on, Beesly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Prompts/kink requests always welcome! Hmu in the comments or email me (griseldahowl@gmail.com). :D


End file.
